


Inducement

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Teenagers, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Inducement

Nagi knows the line about gaining the world and losing one's soul. He hasn't thought about that sort of thing in years; it's not safe, discussing Christianity around Farfarello. He's pretty surprised, though, when what he's sure isn't an angel turns up with a contract.

"That crazy girl. You could 'ave 'er," the demon hisses, hitching up its filthy trousers. "Pretty little fing, I c'n make sure she's . . . accommodatin'."

Nagi lets his hair fall over his face and says nothing till it goes away. He never expected real evil to look so _seedy_.

He prefers Crawford's well-dressed version, he decides.


End file.
